


Heartstrings

by Astarte



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Past Abuse, Recovery
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-02
Updated: 2008-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was Faith erwartet, passiert selten. Mit dem sie am wenigsten rechnet, trifft meistens ein und dann ist da Dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

> Kleine Fic, die nichts weiter zum Ziel hat, als ein neues Pairing für mich. BtVS 7x18 Dirty Girls, ohne dass Calebs Falle zuschnappt.

_I know this is just a customary fever -_  
_The moon is our deceiver that will leave you running blind._  
_Your heart is pullin' -_

Faith ist zurück in Sunnydale und die ersten Eindrücke sind chaotisch und die zweiten sind angsteinflößend, denn was zum Teufel? War ein Haus voller durchdrehender Hormone wirklich das, wofür sie hierher kommen musste? Denn das Gefängnis so eintönig es auch sein mochte, bot eine gewisse Routine und vor allem abgeklärte Frauen, die wussten, wie die Welt aussah. Faith musste ihre verdammte Zunge nicht im Zaum halten, um das F-Wort zu vermeiden.

Sie atmet die Luft ein und es ist Bubblegum und Haarspray und Faith will sich übergeben.

Will in die nächste Biker-Bar gehen und einen nach dem anderen abschleppen, um endlich wieder zu wissen, wie sich ein Schwanz anfühlt. Und yeah, egal wie knusprig Spike aussah, der Vampir befand sich in Bs Besitz. So kein Spaßritt ohne Konsequenzen und Faith hat die Konsequenzen so satt.

Geht ihnen und Spike instinktiv aus dem Weg, nachdem sie Buffys königlich angepisste Miene gesehen hat. Was nicht weiter schwierig ist.

Giles ist keine Option und Xander nirgendwo in Sicht und Andrew? Fuck, da kann sie gleich ein Mädchen flachlegen und das ist nicht das, was sie will, oder? Ihren schlechten Ruf mit nestflügge Beute auffrischen, die es nicht besser weiß.

Hat Faith erwähnt, dass sie sexuell frustriert ist?

LA mit all seinem Testosteron erscheint plötzlich wie ein Sirenenruf in ihrem Blut. Wo waren all die Männer in Sunnyhell? War hier eine Apokalypse durchgezogen, die von den Slayerettes unbemerkt vonstatten gegangen war? Ein Fluch? Eine Verwünschung? Oder ist das nur gegen sie gerichtet? Und Faith atmet tief durch und trainiert die kleine Armee von Möchtergern-Slayern und hält ihre Klappe.

Hält sie auf Abstand und weicht den naseweisen Fragen aus, ohne eine zu brechen.

Sie fühlt sich als Heilige, dass sie ihrem Frust keine Luft verschafft und fragt sich, seit wann Willow zu ihren Verbündeten gehört. Ob sie das Memo verpasst hat, seit sie ihr das Messer an die Kehle gehalten hat oder ob das begrenzte Absitzen einer Haftstrafe beeindruckend genug ist. So sehr Wiedergutmachung schreit, dass der Rotschopf sich in ihrer Aura sonnt. Bis sie irgendwann von ihr zur Seite gezogen wird und Willow erzählt, dass sie versucht hat, die Welt untergehen zu lassen und Red blickt sie aus diesen riesigen moosgrünen Augen an und wartet auf Verurteilung. Oder so was in der Art.

Faith war noch nie gut darin, an sie gerichtete Erwartungen zu erfüllen.

Denn Faith ist ungerührt, sie hat sowas erwartet, „Der Plan wurde von B vereitelt?“

Von wem sonst, der Superslayer und die Hexe.

Und Red schüttelt den Kopf und sagt ruhig, „Von Xander und seiner Liebe. Aber ich verstehe dich jetzt.“

„Tust du das?“

Willow nickt und Faith denkt sich _Verdammt_ , weil die Hexe schon eine neue Flamme hat.

Es nicht in das Konzept des neugefundenen guten Mädchens passt, Willow genau jetzt zu verführen. Faith ist ausreichend reformiert, um nicht in das Hornissennest Fremdgehen zu stechen, auch wenn sie ihr Blut summen hört. Denn Kennedy ist meinungsbildend und wenn sie geht, werden ihr einige Mädels folgen, die es nicht besser wissen. Buffy braucht jede Kämpferin als mögliches Kanonenfutter. Es gibt zu viele Schafe, auch unter den SiTs und die Opferlämmer sind bereit für die Schlachtung. Denn darauf läuft es für Faith hinaus, wenn Buffys Stab nicht bald ein besserer Plan einfällt. Falls B dieser Bedrohung nicht endlich Herrin wird. Willow zögert einen Moment zu lange, bevor sie aufsteht und sich auf die Suche nach eben dieser begibt.

Faith zuckt die Achseln und denkt nicht weiter drüber nach.

Legt sich mit Kennedy an, weil sie ihr tatsächlich auf den Geist geht und sie absolut nichts vorzuweisen hat, um sich als General aufzuführen. Nichts außer einer reichen Familie, einer nervenden Einstellung und viel zu großen Fresse, die Faith nicht polieren kann. Nicht ohne dass sie Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht, die Faith nicht handhaben will. Denn es fühlt sich zwar okay an, dass sie mit dem nötigen Respekt behandelt wird, aber sie muss nicht blinde Panik schüren. Wachsame Blicke in ihre Richtung, sind das Letzte, das Faith momentan provozieren will.

Unter dem Radar zu fliegen, hat seine unbestreitbaren Vorteile.

Es ist einer dieser ruhigen Morgen, die bedeuten, dass Buffy die SiTs auf einen Trainingsausflug mitgenommen hat, ohne ihr Bescheid zu geben. Was wunderbar in ihre Tagesplanung passt, Faith scheißt auf die Verantwortung, wenn es bedeutet, dass sie vorübergehend im alleinigen Besitz der Fernbedienung ist. Sei es nur für ein paar Stunden und mit dem Cartoon-Network in Aussicht, denn der Rest der Sender hat sich verabschiedet und das ist eine Verschwörung der apokalyptischen Art, die Faith an eine Verwünschung glauben lässt. Oder dass Red es müde war, schlechte Nachrichten zu sehen.

Faith hatte noch nicht ihren ersten Kaffee, als Dawn sich neben sie setzt. Sie spielt mit dem Kreuzworträtsel vor ihr, füllt mutwillig die Spalten aus und Faiths Gehirn ist noch schlafwattiert. Das blubbernde Geräusch der Kaffeemaschine markiert ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeitsspanne.

Zerstreut von Dawn, „Ich hätte deine Schwester sein könne, Faith, wenn du nicht zu kaputt für Verantwortung gewesen wärst.“

Faith dreht sich langsam und versucht zu kapieren, wie sie in dieser Situation gelandet ist.

Dawn etwas ausspricht, dass Faith verdrängt hat. Es ist kein Vorwurf, nicht bei genauerer Betrachtung, sondern nur so eine unschöne Tatsache, die sie an ihre Vergangenheit erinnert. Die vor Sunnydale. In der Faith nicht wusste, wie sie sich gegen grabschende Hände wehren kann, die eigentlich ihre besoffene Mutter als Ziel haben sollten. Als Gewalt noch nicht die Antwort war, sondern sie mulmig fühlen ließ, weil Faith keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie einen Tritt in die Rippen parieren soll. Als eine Ohrfeige ihrer Mutter noch auf ihrer Haut brannte, wie ein scharlachrotes Mal. Sie die Hure war, noch bevor sie ihre Beine spreizte und die Zeiten liegen so weit hinter ihr, dass die Erinnerung unscharf ist. Mit der klaren von Blut an ihren Händen überlagert.

„Aber ich bin nicht deine Schwester. Nicht durch Blut.“

„Nein.“ Dawns stupsnasiges Profil wird vom Sonnenlicht umrahmt, „Die Mönche wussten, wer der kompetentere Slayer ist.“

Der Stich brennt nicht, die Gewissheit ihrer Antwort dagegen schon, „Ich hätte dich beschützt, Dawn.“

Und solche Eingeständnisse passieren Faith nur vor dem ersten Koffeinschub oder nach vier Bier.

Dawn überspielt den Schock unzureichend und Faith macht es ihr leichter, zuckt gleichgültig die Schultern, „Inzest bleibt wohl das eine Tabu, das ich nicht brechen kann.“

Der schlechte Scherz lockt ein verlegenes Lächeln aus Dawn hervor. Faith steht auf und schenkt sich Kaffee ein. Sie verbrüht sich fast den Mund und der Schmerz ist ein adäquates Aufweckmittel, schneller als Koffein. Faith blickt auf die vorwitzige Göre ihr gegenüber, die ihren Kopf wieder über die Zeitung gebeugt hat. Sie kann sich die Hölle ihrer Kindheit nicht mit einer kleinen Schwester an ihrer Seite vorstellen, nicht ohne dass sich alles ändert.

Nicht zum positiven, aber zumindest weg vom Bösem.

Faith hat Loyalität nie gelernt. Von Kindesbeinen an auf sich allein gestellt, um Enttäuschung auszuweichen und ihre Mutter war zu kaputt für diese Welt. Das ist die relativ einfache Box, in die Faith den komplexen Schmerz eingesperrt hat und sie hört keine rasselnden Ketten mehr, wenn sie ausgiebig in sich hinein lauscht. Vielleicht hat sich die Wut im Knast mit dem Frust versöhnt oder Faith war es müde, die Wunden künstlich offen zu halten.

„Bock auf Cartoons?“ Dawn starrt sie an, als ob Faith ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen ist, sardonisch, „Oder bist du zu pubertierend für die Schlümpfe, Dawnie?“

„Ein Dorf voller schwuler Männer mit einer Frau, die den perfekten Kommunismus praktizieren? Das erste Böse übernimmt die Rolle von Gargamel und Giles ist Papa Schlumpf. Vielleicht sollten wir uns das als Anschauungsmaterial zur Hand nehmen - mit umgedrehter Geschlechterrolle.“

„Spike als Schlumpfine? Erklär ihm das Konzept. Ich bin nur auf seine Reaktion scharf.“

Mit Dawns perfektem Lachen wird eine unwahrscheinliche Waffenruhe geschlossen.

Faith verbündet sich danach unfreiwillig mit Dawn, weil der Schlüssel wirklich gut genug in Recherche ist, um ernst genommen zu werden. Dawn wie Faith ihre Probleme mit den Anwärterinnen hat und die sogar tiefgründiger sind als ihre eigenen. Dawn Tara vermisst und ihre Mutter und Spike. Alle drei tot und nur einer mit der neuen Seele beschäftigt. Die gestörte Ruhe ihres Zuhauses und den nicht vorhandenen Rückzugsraum. Buffy ist zu beschäftigt mit der erneuten Bedrohung der Welt und Faith das wieder einmal typisch findet.

Mehr in Dawn sieht als Bs kleine Schwester oder ein Mysterium.

Dawn langsam in ihr jemand anderen sieht als den Psychoslayer, der versucht hat ihre Schwester zu killen. Mehrmals und mit unverhohlener Mordlust. So findet Faith ihren Platz in diesem merkwürdigen Haushalt und die Gedanken, an die Biker-Bar werden weniger und der Geruch erträglich.

Zieht instinktiv, den von verbotenen Pfirsichen und altem Pergament tiefer ein.

_If I didn't know any better_  
_I'd be fallin'_  
_Deeper and deeper it's true -_

Es ist kein Spiel und nicht gefährlicher, als so ziemlich alles, was Faith sonst tut.

Es gibt keinen Grund aufzuhören, wenn faktisch nichts passiert, oder? Faith sucht Dawns Gesicht mit den alten Augen und vermisst es, wenn es nicht im Blickfeld liegt. Würde es mit Buffys irritierter Visage innerhalb eines Herzschlages tauschen, wenn sie wieder einmal ihre unausgereiften Schlachtpläne besprechen. Faith denkt nicht darüber nach, was das über sie und ihren ‚Gutes Mädchen’-Akt aussagt, denn ihre Gedanken sind nichts für eine sechszehnjährige oder einen verklemmten Slayer.

Faith will ganz sicher nicht, die Beschützerin in Buffy wecken, sie ist nicht mehr lebensmüde.

Ihr Hunger nach blinder Zerstörung ruht und Faith traut dem Frieden in sich.

Aber Faith will auch nicht ständig über das Urböse reden oder Slayerlinien oder die Anwärterinnen. Es gibt nur eine bestimmte Anzahl an Wiederholungen, die sie erträgt und selbst Andrews ausgeflippte Art Geschichten zu erzählen, hält nicht ihr Interesse. Faith will kitschiger weise über Dawn reden. Mit ihr. Stundenlang und tut es auch. Lässt sich ihre halbdunklen Geheimnisse herauslocken und lehnt sich rauchend gegen die Kellerwand, während Dawn auf dem Trockner sitzt und ihr Mundwerk laufen lässt.

Nicht über sich und sondern Buffys Welt. Eine, die Faith nie verstanden hat.

Faith spürt, dass ihre Willensstärke an Kraft verliert, dem Desaster auszuweichen, was in Dawns Schatten heraufdämmert. Sie die Einladung zwischen den Zeilen hört, von der Dawn nicht weiß, wie sie diese offen formulieren soll. Die in erwartungsvollen Augen leuchtet und Dawns vorgelehntem Körper. Faith fühlt sich erfahren genug, um eine einmalige Verführung risikolos durchzuziehen. Ohne Buffy auf den Plan zu rufen oder ein Rettungskommando für Dawn. Nur ist ein kurzer Fick nicht das, nach dem ihr der Sinn steht.

Kurze Eroberungen haben ihren Reiz, aber Dawn ist zu reizend und Faiths Hunger nicht so schnell zu stillen. Das ist ihr selten vor dem ersten Kuss passiert und Faith lässt die Veränderung mit sich geschehen, ohne sich zu verschließen. Stellt sich Dawns Hüftknochen unter ihren Lippen vor und Dawns überraschtes Stöhnen, wenn Faith den süßen Punkt trifft, der ein Beben auslöst. Es sind nette Gedankenficks und harmlos, so harmlos, dass Faith sich irgendwann auf Dawns Lippen konzentriert und nicht den gesagten Inhalt.

Faith stellt sich nicht quer und stellt sich nicht zwischen Dawn und die Tür.

Das ist Freiheit genug, um ihr keinen Vorwurf daraus zu stricken, wenn ihre Finger in Dawns weichem Haar verschwinden. Faith ist niemand, der jemals Zöpfe geflochten hat, aber Dawns Puppengesicht reizt dazu. Faith zuckt die Schultern und ist der Meinung, dass sie cool genug ist, um mit diesem Stunt durchzukommen. Es beschäftigt ihre Finger und es ist einfacher Dawn zuzuhören, wenn Faith nicht von ihrem Pfirsichmund abgelenkt wird.

„Ich werde nächsten Monat achtzehn.“

Das glatte Haar gleitet durch Faiths plötzlich taube Finger, nur halbgeflochten. Dawn hat davor über das Paarungsverhalten von Ghomaras gesprochen. Der Satz kommt aus dem Blauen. Demselben Blauen wie Dawns Augen, als sie sich halbumdreht. Wunderschön und totale Aufmerksamkeit verlangend. Faith wird angeblitzt und überspielt ihre Überraschung, denn selbst mit siebzehn ist Dawn keine gute Wahl.

Denn es ändert nichts daran, dass Faith sich viel zu alt für das Mädchen zwei Holzstufen unter sich fühlt. Es ändert auch nichts daran, dass das Verlangen wie Adrenalin in ihren Adern pulsiert und nur weiter hochgepuscht wird. Unter der Oberfläche schimmert, wie der Schatten eines Hais oder eines vertrauten Monsters und zwar eines von dem Faith ausgegangen ist, dass sie es vor gut drei Jahren besiegt hat. Es keine Macht über sie besitzt, aber ihre Hände ballen sich instinktiv zu Fäusten, um der Versuchung zu widerstehen, Dawn unter ihren Fingerspitzen zurecht zu biegen. Herauszufinden, wie viel Hitze Faith kreieren kann, bevor Dawn unter ihr explodiert.

Faith klingt hölzern, „Wow. Dann fehlen dir nur noch drei Jahre, um offiziell an den guten Stoff zu kommen.“

„Der gute Stoff ist jetzt in Reichweite. Nicht in drei Jahren.“

Dawn stellt keine Frage und die Einladung ist keine, sondern eine Forderung. Die Göre geht auf die Knie und ihre Köpfe sind auf einmal auf derselben Höhe. Faith wird nicht mal herausgefordert und vielleicht hängt ihr Kiefer an Muskeln, die verlernt haben, wie eine coole Maske gehalten wird. Denn sie hat nicht damit gerechnet, nicht jetzt und nie wirklich.

Freimütig von Dawn, nur ein Hauch entfernt, „Willst du drei Jahre auf mich warten, Faith.“

Dawns Hand stiehlt sich auf Faiths Knie vor in der Stille, in der Faith ihre Stimme nicht findet und Dawns Ton hat diese berauschende Mischung aus Spott und Mut, die nur ein Teenager aufbringen kann, der noch nie voll auf die Schnauze gefallen ist. Faith will sie abheben sehen.

Dawn steht unerwartet für Hoffnung, am Ende einer dunklen Zeit.

Faith steht unerwartet auf, so plötzlich, dass Dawn kurz nach ihrem Gleichgewicht suchen muss.

Die Kellertreppe ist ihr vorher nie so lang vorgekommen und die Stille hinter ihr ist verblüfft. Die erste Person, in die Faith rennt, ist Buffy und es sollte sich nach einem Kübel Eiswasser anfühlen. Aber alles was Faith sieht, sind Buffys geschwollene Lippen und die Rosenblüte auf deren Wange, die ein Toter dort hingezaubert hat. Dawn ist ihr auf den Fersen und Spike stürmt durch die Küchentür.

„Slayer, ich –"

Zwei Köpfe drehen sich bei dem Namen automatisch. Spike verstummt, kommt neben Dawn zum stehen. Faith weiß nicht, was sie verrät. Sie denkt, dass Buffy einen Spiegel erkennt, wenn sie in einen schaut und die Körperhaltung der beiden ist sich zu ähnlich. Faith ist nicht die einzige, die eine Erklärung schuldig geblieben ist, die eingefordert wird.

Buffy wendet sich ihr langsam zu.

Tödlich ruhig, „Wag es nicht, Faith.“

„Wag was nicht?“ Buffy schüttelt nur warnend den Kopf, „Wenn du es nicht aussprechen kannst, B, ist es nicht deine gottverdammte Angelegenheit.“

Der Satz lautet, ‚Wag es nicht meine Schwester zu verführen‘“, wirft Dawn hilfsbereit ein. „Und meine Antwort lautet, ‚Kümmere dich um deinen Scheiß, Buffy.‘ Nichts für ungut, Spike.“

Der grinst nur schadenfroh, „Hey, meine Unterstützung hast du. Ich bin immer für gekonnte Frauenaktion zu begeistern, die - “

„Spike.“

„Liebes, in ihrem Alter hattest du bereits – "

„Gottverdammt, Spike.“

Buffy kann alles auf sich beziehen und dieses Thema ist keine Ausnahme. Faith atmet tief durch und zählt langsam bis zehn. Die Summers Frauen haben diese vernichtende Wirkung auf ihre innere Ruhe und sie geht aus der Küchentür auf die Veranda. Lässt das laute Chaos hinter sich und sucht ihre Kippen. Sie hört Dawns Schritte hinter sich, als sie die Zigarette anmacht.

„Das ist kein guter Zeitpunkt, um - “ Vielleicht hat Faith nicht mit den Armen gerechnet, die sich um ihre Taille schlingen. Oder das Kinn, das sich auf ihre Schulter legt, als ob es ein Recht hätte, da zu sein. Sie weicht dem klar ersichtlichen Thema aus, so verdammt lahmarschig, „Einen Streit mit deiner Schwester vor dem Zaun zu brechen.“

Ohne Sarkasmus von Dawn, „Yeah, irgendwie unüberraschend ist Buffy wieder bei ihren eigenen Belangen angelangt. Spike hat gerade ihr volles Interesse, falls es dir nicht aufgefallen sein sollte.“

„Dawn.“

Faith weiß nicht, wie das Skript nach dem Namen weitergeht. Es gibt zu viele Optionen und keine ist gut. Es klingt in ihrer Stimme durch, das Zögern. Selbst bei einer Silbe. Das ist nicht ihre Art und Faith weiß zu genau, was ihre Natur ist. Die Arme, um ihre Mitte spannen sich an, „Du musst mich nicht beschützen, Faith. Ich habe bereits eine große Schwester, die für mich gestorben ist.“

Es ist nicht das, was Faith sagen wollte, sondern so ziemlich das Letzte, was ihr gerade durch den Kopf geht. Es ist nur leichter, den Kopf zu drehen und Dawns Lippen mit ihren zu versiegeln. Worte sind ein Hindernis, mit dem Faith sich selten abgeben hat. Sie muss wissen, ob es die Sache wert ist und Dawns Lippen sind warm und weich unter ihren.

Wolkenkissen und Faith hört die Höllenglocken in der Distanz läuten.

Warmes Donnern für Faiths aufgewühltes Blut.

Es gibt zwei Richtungen, in die Faith rennen kann und dass sie sich nicht wegbewegt, ist Zeugnis genug, dass nichts in ihr reformiert werden kann. Nicht wirklich. Sie hat Dawn den Rücken zugekehrt und es ändert nichts, also dreht Faith sich ihr wieder zu. Versenkt ihre Hände in der braunen Mähne und ihre Zunge in dem breitwilligen Mund.

Faith hofft selten, das ist eine der wenigen Gelegenheiten, denn nichts hat sich geändert.

Es ist kein Neuanfang, sondern dieselbe alte Geschichte. Ihr Verlangen ist genauso dunkel, wie ihr Herz und welche Illusionen Faith auch immer nachhängen wollte, sie ist nicht bereit zu verlieren, ohne gehabt zu haben. Dawns Hände legen sich auf ihre Hüften, ziehen Faith näher. Das Gefühl außer Kontrolle zu sein, verliert den schalen Beigeschmack, wird ersetzt durch Dawns und deren Pfirsichsüße. Dem Eifer mit dem Dawn ihr entgegenkommt und Faith hat sich zulange ausgebremst, um Geduld aufzubringen.

Faith stürzt sich kopflos in das Abenteuer, weil jeder Funke Verstand sie vor Dawn warnt.

Es ist nicht die erste Warnung, die Faith in den Wind schlägt. Nicht annähernd.

Aber es ist keine, die ihr Gewissen belastet und das ist neu.

_I'd hear it callin',_  
_If I didn't know any better_  
_And I'd be in love with you._  
~ Alison Krauss - If I Didn't Know Any Better~


End file.
